<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not The Onion by mountainsandrivers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940528">Not The Onion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainsandrivers/pseuds/mountainsandrivers'>mountainsandrivers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Multi, Photo Manipulation, crackships, everyone single one of these characters will get a ridiculous headline, headlines on the not the onion subreddit but crank it up to 100, remember when Bob and JRot were BFFs, the edits will be ruthless, this is the weirdest shit I've done, wanted to start off with a bang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainsandrivers/pseuds/mountainsandrivers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the 100 characters as not the onion headlines</p><p>100% not to be taken seriously </p><p>all pairs I like will get their own headline</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Abby Griffin/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake &amp; Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Jason Rothenberg, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Bellamy Blake/Lincoln, Clarke Griffin &amp; Madi, Clarke Griffin/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Raven Reyes, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Lexa &amp; Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake &amp; Lincoln, Octavia Blake/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sugar Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>100% not to be taken seriously </p><p>all pairs I like will get their own headline</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                            </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Link to article: https://www.huffpost.com/entry/gay-sugar-daddies-sugar-babies-sex-tuition-college-students_n_938155</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Octavia/Blodreina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Read the tags. If you find this disgusting then there's the exit button</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                        </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Link to actual article: https://www.fox2detroit.com/news/murder-cannibalism-suspect-found-unresponsive-in-michigan-cell-due-to-lack-of-eating</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Clarke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                          </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Link to actual article: https://www.theguardian.com/lifeandstyle/2019/aug/05/i-dont-smell-meet-the-people-who-have-stopped-washing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. bellamy pretends to be batman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                     </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Link to actual article: https://www.reddit.com/r/nottheonion/comments/3gvnqd/homophobic_drunk_put_his_genitals_on_pub_bar_and/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>